


［笑朱］无题车

by delw



Category: Chinese Actor RPF
Genre: M/M, all居 - Freeform, all朱一龙 - Freeform, 笑朱
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-07-07 23:26:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19859764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/delw/pseuds/delw
Summary: 笑朱很草率的黄色产物





	［笑朱］无题车

才从车上下来，朱一龙就自然地搭上危笑的肩膀，另一只手握住他的手臂，整个人都靠了上来。危笑全部注意力集中在的朱一龙手掌上，力度和温度清晰得让人发慌，皮肤浮起一层细细的汗。朱一龙的白t宽大的下摆扎在裤子里，纯洁的白色好像初开的茉莉。

朱一龙的右胸口几乎贴在他后背上，危笑隔着一层布料能感觉到那一小团软和的乳肉，让人想起早饭用过的牛奶布丁。危笑的步子迈得仿佛腰上顶着几支冰冷枪管，僵硬而悲壮。

这人演戏时像暗夜玫瑰一样芬芳又神秘，危笑站在监控室里欣赏着朱一龙的言行举动、或嗔或喜。这总像是隔着展柜欣赏一件玉器，又或者只是在雨霁的清晨里用目光摩挲花瓣上剔透的露水。细腻又磅礴，这个人，像是最生动的艺术品。

然而今天他看着花脸的小丑在舞台上鞠躬，思想却不受控制地逃离，脑海中浮现出早些时候朱一龙穿着白t弯腰系鞋带的情景——圆领向后滑去，露出后脖颈和一片背部的白皙皮肤，阳光打在上面，柔和得耀眼。鞋带被系成小巧的蝴蝶结，手指在结上安抚般地拍了拍。他站起身来时上衣贴在胸前，显露出两点泛红的深色。

几天后，危笑到朱一龙入住的酒店去，找那拍戏之余拼命挤时间参加排练的敬业人士商量细节，顺路提了点小吃和啤酒。两人一边吃喝一边聊，甚是畅快。危笑中下去拿落到车上的新改好的剧本，接了个时候稍长的电话，这才上楼站在房间前敲门。

良久，门缓缓打开，他刚想迈步进去，就被扑上来的人撞了个趔趄。

危笑低下头去瞧，这一下就瞧出不对劲——朱一龙眼神迷离地抬起头来盯着他，整个人刚蒸过桑拿似的，脸颊和衣领上方的皮肤都泛红，左脚上的拖鞋不知跑到了哪去，只光脚踩着大理石地砖。

危笑和他大眼瞪小眼半晌，朱一龙忽然眯起眼睛，鼓起腮帮冲着危笑吹了口气。危笑被环绕在浓重的酒味里，后知后觉地意识到这人怕是喝高了，只得架起软成一摊水的朱一龙进了房间，把他安放在床上，一转头就看见桌上倒了几只啤酒罐，禁不住啧啧称奇——自己拿来的酒怕是都进了他的肚子。

朱一龙酒品倒是好得很，坐在床上像只端正的娃娃，不吵不闹，脸上挂着的笑容纯得要命，时而忽闪一下浓密的眼睫。时候不早了，危笑寻思着谁带的酒谁负责，这大晚上也没有什么解酒的东西，于是决定把朱一龙哄睡了再走。

危笑上前两步，两手撑在膝盖上盯住他，对上那温顺兔子般的乖巧眼神，鬼使神差地伸出手在对方头顶揉了两下。

“一龙，你困不困？睡不睡觉？”危笑哄小孩似的轻声细语。

朱一龙醉得迷糊，懵懂地眨着眼看他，片刻后才刚听懂似的点了点头。危笑把他提溜起来挪到床头上。外衣吃了一天灰尘，上不得床，于是他清清嗓子。“咳，你先自己把衣服脱了。”

朱一龙抱膝坐在床上，闻言愣了一愣，像是在消化这一指令。

朱一龙说：“你帮我脱。”毫不设防地张开双臂。

嘿，这人喝醉了还真是一绝——又乖又呆，表情神态都软到人心里去。

危笑上前给朱一龙脱下外套，吸了口气，硬着头皮把手伸向他的腰部，扒开牛仔裤裤腰。朱一龙已经顺着他的动作在床上躺下，微微陷进柔软的被褥里。他穿着一条深色的三角内裤，内裤边勒着下腹的软肉。

危笑一点点把朱一龙一双白皙的腿从外裤中剥出来，像剥奶糖的包装纸一样仔细。这双腿平时看着总显得细瘦，扒了裤子大腿却莹润丰满，危笑鬼使神差地伸手去捏那大腿内侧的软肉。大概是痒了，朱一龙哼哼着躲开。

适才上脑的一点点酒精早消了下去，危笑站在床边发愣，眼睛却被磁石吸引一般不住向朱一龙腿上瞄。

“嗯……你过来。”朱一龙撑起上半身，软绵绵地招了招手。他陷在床单里的样子像一只慵懒迷人的猫，优雅得展示矜贵毛皮，却偏偏如同初生孩童般懵懂。

危笑的喉结上下动了动。他俯身下去，双手撑在朱一龙身体两侧。

“做什么？”

朱一龙眨巴眨巴水润润的一双眼：“你不睡觉吗？”不等听见回答，他突然伸手抓住危笑的衣领，力气蛮大，距离瞬间拉近，近得两个人的鼻子差点撞在一起。

“那你睡觉怎么能不脱衣服呢。”朱一龙眨了两下眼睛问，开始解危笑领口的扣子，努力用几根圆嘟嘟的手指捏着布料。大概是喝醉了发晕，他解了半天也没解开半个，于是嘟起了嘴巴，抬起眼来看向危笑，要多委屈有多委屈，要多纯良有多纯良，简直看不出来这人适才还在努力扒人衣物。

危笑把手伸向自己的衣扣。手指正僵硬地动作着，猛然间嘴上添了湿软的触感，却是朱一龙的舌头在他嘴唇上舔了一下。

朱一龙偷袭成功正得意地咧着嘴笑，突然被人扯着脑后的辫子猛地拽倒，牙关被毫不留情地撬开。危笑摄取着朱一龙口腔内的空气，不轻不重地啃咬着两瓣软肉。嘴唇分离时发出明显的水声，朱一龙憋得眼角发红，气还没喘匀唇珠又被叼住了细细吸吮研磨。喝了酒脑子迷糊身体却敏感数倍，因酒精而泛红的脸热度灼人，只从喉咙里发出断断续续的细小呻吟。

两个人的呼吸交缠在一块，停息了几秒朱一龙自觉地把手臂攀上危笑的脖子，黏黏糊糊地凑上去索吻。危笑轻咬着着朱一龙粉红的舌尖，面部被他浓密的睫毛扫过，直痒到心底去。

这人对酒精挺敏感，工作又忙，估计平时能喝成这样的时候也不多。  
这副模样估计也没几人见过。

朱一龙双手半推半就地搭在危笑肩膀上，喉咙里发出黏糊的鼻音。危笑正亲着他肩颈处的光裸皮肤，身下那玩意儿逐渐硬热起来，撑起个硬邦邦的弧度。

忽然间门给敲响了。危笑吓了一跳，站起身来把朱一龙的衣服整理服帖，又把人塞进被子里去，恋恋不舍亲了亲他柔软的眼皮，努力消了自己的帐篷这才去开门。

小助理没料到危笑这会还在，有点吃惊地打招呼：“笑导好，还没商量完排练的事呢？龙哥在吧？”

“在。那不，他洗澡呢。”危笑指指浴室亮着的灯。

扯这谎他脸不红心不跳，只默默祈祷小祖宗乖乖躺着，千万别出来拆台。

小助理点点头。“噢！也没什么事，就明天有点降温，这是他的外套，麻烦您给拿进去……”

好不容易打发走了小助理，危笑如释重负合上门，抱着朱一龙的外套走到床边，喊了几声却没人答应。凑近一看朱一龙不知何时睡了过去，嘴唇微微张着，脖颈上还留着几处吻痕。危笑朝着睡得香甜的小醉鬼直瞪眼，心里寻思着总不能把人给操醒，他危笑也干不出来这么禽兽的事儿，于是只得进浴室自己动手解决未果的欲望。

危笑收拾停当出来，小心地给朱一龙掖了掖被子，取下他扎在后脑的发绳，轻轻合上门走了。

上午排练结束，危笑和朱一龙开着剧组的房车出来，吃了顿饭打算到附近的公园里散散步。

阴天，云层遮掩了太阳，温度倒也适宜。他们靠在湖边的栏杆上聊天，和风在丛生的芦荡中穿梭，把朱一龙前额的头发吹向额头一侧。他咬着柠檬水的吸管轻笑，露出一小截红艳艳的舌尖。

危笑自个别扭了半天，还是决定把问题抛出来：“你记不记得上回那事儿，上周，就是我到你酒店去找你那回。”

朱一龙转过脸来迷惑地望着他，张张嘴发出个单一的字音：“啊？”

危笑斟酌了一会如何措辞，而朱一龙仍然没有任何想起来的迹象。危笑暗暗瞪了朱一龙一眼，简直快要咬牙切齿：大爷的，喝成那样估计是真断片了。

他懊丧地回过头去，盯着远处飞过的一群黑点，干巴巴地说：“没什么。诶，你看看，那是群什么鸟？飞得还挺带劲儿——呃，我是说，咱们刚才讲到哪儿了？”

自以为尴尬的气氛良久也无人打破，危笑紧张得大脑短路，搜肠刮肺也想不出来该继续说点什么，突然听到身后传来一阵憋笑的气音。他转过头去，朱一龙笑得剧烈，眼睛眯成了一条带着柔软弧度的缝隙，见他看过来，眸子中的笑意更是肆无忌惮地展露，却带上了些许挑逗的意味。

危笑发了会怔突然反应过来，一阵脱力似的轻松，胸腔里的心脏却跳动得愈发迅速响亮。

看这情形，说记不得恐怕是诓人呢。他往脖子上啃的那几下可不能是白费力气，再怎么着也得留下点蛛丝马迹，记不住也得看得见。

何况朱一龙又是个聪明人。

危笑上前几步，杀气腾腾扳过朱一龙的脸，用自己的嘴代替了那根吸管，惩罚似的在那两片刚刚还扬着弧度的嘴唇上又舔又啃，舌头不肯放过口腔里任何一片空气，直亲到朱一龙整个人软了下去，便下了点力气圈住他的腰。

过了半晌危笑揪着朱一龙的衣服把他从身上拎起来，装作恶狠狠地瞪他：“哟，这下想起来了？还挺会演啊？”

朱一龙咬了咬嘴唇，可怜兮兮地抬眼看他：“好玩嘛。”

嚯，这还委屈上了。危笑暗自腹诽，自己真是不长记性——这人看着正儿八经的，骨子里还是孩子气，调皮得紧。

“你就直说不想负责任呗，”危笑伸手刮了一下朱一龙的鼻尖，“再这样玩儿，信不信在外面把你办了？”

朱一龙扁了扁嘴，长睫毛忽闪忽闪。得，又眨眼，又眨眼，装可怜呢。可是又偏偏总能奏效。这会危笑捕捉到这小表情，心里痒得跟羽毛挠过似的。

“上车吧。”朱一龙突然开口道。

“……这就想回去了？”说实在的，危笑挺失望——这话怎么听、任谁听都像是逃避。  
坦白也坦白完了，然后一切都结束了——是这个意思吗？

朱一龙的脸飞快地涨红了，抬起眼来带有些嗔怒意味瞪着危笑，咬了咬牙半个字都没吐出来。

他转身就走，“你不是说在外面办吗。上不上由你。”

有那么几秒钟危笑愣怔地站在原地。

然后他拔腿就追了上去。

傻子才不上呢。

“行，那咱上车。”

危笑简直对自己的忍耐力佩服得五体投地，全仗着它，他才没直接把人扛起来丢到车座上。

门刚咔哒合拢，朱一龙就被摁在后排的座椅上亲，没一会上衣就被扯得皱皱巴巴，裤子也褪到膝弯挂着。

危笑在两片嫣红的嘴唇上流连，手从下面探进白T揉捏朱一龙的柔软胸口。那个总惹他浮想联翩的好所在嫩得像块奶糕，带进的些许冷空气刺激得胸前两点站立起来。片刻后他低头用舌头包裹住左边的乳尖，下巴上细微的胡茬刺挠着敏感皮肤，朱一龙瑟缩一下，酥痒的感觉让他颤抖着哼哼了两声，很快胸口红了一片，看着诱人得紧。

车内冷色光线衬得他更是肤色莹润，被吸吮得肿胀的乳头颜色好看得令人血脉贲张。危笑去抚爱另一边的乳头，耳朵里听见朱一龙断断续续的细小呻吟和愈发急促的吐气，于是手伸进他内裤里，绕过前面颤巍巍挺立的柱身，试探地沿着股沟往下摸，摸到了一手黏腻的湿滑。手指乍一探进就被一片粘人的软热包围，是化开的润滑油的触感。

危笑嘿地一声，去咬朱一龙的耳朵：“早准备好了？你说你是不是欠操？”

朱一龙从脸红到脖子根，别过头去不理他。偏偏嘴里还细声细气地喘，后面被手指抽插进出，异样的酸麻直泛上来，不自觉随着手指的动作挺腰。

危笑在朱一龙体内摸索按压，每每按对地方身下的人就颤抖着泄出几丝呻吟，湿热的后穴绞得更紧，手指上的黏滑触感让危笑整个人都快要烧起来。

“唔……嗯啊……”朱一龙眼角红成一片，“别、别弄了，难受……”

“这才到哪啊。”危笑在他脸上小鸡啄米似的亲了几下，细小的胡渣磨得朱一龙一阵刺痒，禁不住笑了出来。

下一秒笑声便在半途卡住，转变成一声拔高的尖叫。危笑又加进一根手指，对着那地儿挠痒似的抠挖研磨，渐渐有晶莹的液体从手指与甬道间涌出，在指缝间蜿蜒。

看着差不多了，危笑扒下内裤就把早硬成根棍的阴茎一点点插进去，一边俯下身用一阵轻柔的舔吻堵住了朱一龙喉咙口冲出的哭叫。他掐着身下人线条流畅的腰一下一下往高热的穴里凿，着迷地去看朱一龙面上露出的痛楚夹杂着淫乱的神情。

这人在情事中倒是坦诚，呻吟不加掩饰地直往危笑耳朵里蹦，一声高一声低，颤颤巍巍抽抽噎噎，叫得像只可怜的兔子，直教人咬着牙冲撞得更加激烈。

不多时朱一龙颤抖着射了出来，细细的一股喷溅在两人小腹上。他红着眼眶喘气，高潮过后目光涣散，突然被危笑扳着身子背朝向他，热气腾腾的脸颊擦在泛着凉意的皮质座椅上，体内那玩意磨着内壁结结实实转了一圈，碾得他有气无力地坠下一串眼泪——爽得，身前阴茎又有点抬头的架势。

危笑按着朱一龙圆润白嫩的屁股和大腿持续抽插，把他插得腿根发软差点歪倒，腰背塌下去，整个一撅着屁股挨操的姿势，脑后的小马尾随着两人的动作剧烈地晃。

危笑伏在他背上，挺立的阴茎深深埋进柔软的内壁中去，双臂把那软成面团的腰揽起来扣住，低头咬着他背上那对漂亮的、单薄的蝴蝶骨，沿着背部留下一处又一处浅淡的吮吸痕迹。

两个人折腾得车都在轻颤，最终危笑顾念着下午的排戏，把朱一龙又操射了一次，才拔出来释放在身下人的股间。朱一龙软着身子坐起来讨了个吻，危笑在他嘴上安抚性地咬了两下，倒不敢再深入。

危笑拿着卷卫生纸清理车座，转头看见朱一龙整理好衣服已经下了车，站在草地上正给自己重新扎着散掉的小揪，微皱着眉头，神情严肃得可爱。扎好的小揪跟他皱巴巴的T恤一样凌乱，从皮筋缝里不服帖地戳出来几缕尖。

危笑完成清理工作，大步一迈下了车，走过去对着朱一龙的头顶一阵乱揉，把他费劲巴拉鼓捣出的作品又给弄散了。朱一龙只得拆了小揪，有点生气地瞪他，嘴里嘟哝着你干什么呀。

危笑拿起他手中的皮筋：“留这么久长发了，还没习惯扎辫子哪？”说着麻利地给他扎了个干净利落的小马尾，对着小辫子左看右看，很是得意。

朱一龙伸手到脑后摸了摸，转过头来笑眼盈盈地看他：“不错嘛。”

“那这几天就交给你了。”

End


End file.
